This invention relates to animal traps and more particularly to an animal toss trap which is functional throughout universal trap positions.
In an animal trap it is desirable to have the capability to toss the trap into inaccessible areas with the assurance that the trap will properly function without regards to the position of the landed trap. Such a universal positioning capability requires the trap to have a capture mechanism therein which can invariably function throughout various trap positions. Known traps, particularly those in use for capturing small rodents, incorporate therein capture mechanism of the spring-loaded and inclined plane or runway type. Both types require proper trap positioning which restricts the tossing capability and manner of trap use. The present invention of the repeating capture type incorporates therein a gate-like structure which properly performs a capture function without restriction to a certain trap position. This capture mechanism can be variously dimensioned and used apart from the toss trap as to be described, so as to be operative in the capture of animals of various sizes.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an animal trap which can be tossed into relatively inaccessible areas with assurance that the landed trap is ready for functional use.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an animal trap, as aforesaid, having a capture mechanism therein unaffected by the relative positioning and tossing of the trap.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an animal trap, as aforesaid, having a capture mechanism therein which urges the animal to proceed into the capture compartment.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a capture mechanism, as aforesaid, which acts as a gate to control entry into an area for the confinement of animals and which can be variously dimensioned for use with animal enclosures of different sizes.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a capture mechanism, as aforesaid, which has locking means associated therewith so as to prevent escape of previously captured animals, while still retaining the ability to capture additional animals.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide an animal trap, as aforesaid, which is easy to use, efficient in operation and simple and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example certain embodiments of this invention.